


Angel at the Drive-Through Window

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mcdonalds au, These two are such dorks, VictUuri, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, i love them, just pure fluff, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: Viktor never would've expected that his trip to McDonalds after a shitty day at work would lead to him meeting the most beautiful man who ever lived.





	Angel at the Drive-Through Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! I came up with this while at a drive-through window at McDonalds and I thought it was cute :P I love these two dorks so much, and I hope I did their characters justice in this cute little fluff piece!   
> I also hope you enjoy :D   
> Thanks for reading <3

Misery. That was basically the only possible way to correctly describe Viktor’s day. Today had been his third day working at a real law firm, but as he was only starting out, the other employees were kind of torturing him. They made him go on coffee runs, and make copies, and organize desks, or shelves, or even a jar of pencils. The worst part was that they didn’t let him sit down for even a second, because every time he finished one job, someone would call for him to do another. He felt like nothing but a glorified secretary doing tedious bullshit all day rather than a lawyer at a firm. No one had even given him a case to look at yet, and his boss decided to turn a blind eye to the hazing going on. So, everything about his new job pretty much sucked so far. 

On the way home from work that day, he decided to stop at McDonalds and pick up a burger to take home and eat. He was far too tired to do any cooking, and felt like having some McDonald’s fries might help pick up his mood a bit. After all, no one could ever go wrong with some good fast food french fries (unless they were from Burger King).

Viktor turned into the McDonalds that was a few blocks away from his house and rolled slowly over to the drive through where he had to wait behind three other cars before he could even place his order.

“Hello! Welcome to McDonalds! What can I get for you today?” A chipper male voice said through the little speaker on the panel when Viktor’s car pulled up.

Finally, someone who was looking to help him, instead of get help from him. “Hi there,” Viktor greeted, smiling despite the fact that the person working take-out wouldn’t be able to see him. “Can I get a large Big Mac meal with a sweetened iced tea?” A few moments after he spoke, his order appeared on the screen with the total price.

“Sure! Will that be all?”

Viktor glanced back at the large illuminated menu located a few feet away from the panel and nodded. “Oh yes! Can I please have a M&M McFlurry?” That was soon added to his order on the screen, and the total price at the bottom corner of it went up 99 cents.

“Anything else?”

“No, that will be all.”

“Great! So your total 8.25. Please go to the second window for payment and pickup,” the man instructed.

“Thank you!” He lifted his foot off the break a little to roll the car forward a few feet until it was right behind a car again. Resting his head on his hand, he watched the people in front of him reaching their arms out the window to hand an employee money, then the employee reaching his arm out to hand them their food in return. His stomach grumbled at the exchange, and he wished he was the person getting handed their food right then.

When he finally pulled up to the window, he reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed his wallet so he could pull out his credit card. After rolling down the window so he could hand it off to the employee, he was greeted by the sight of a beautiful angel. This angel was in the form of a perfect man whose name tag read ‘Yuuri.’ He nearly dropped his card after he seeing him, which would’ve been bad because his arm was already sticking out of his car window.

Yuuri slid his window open and smiled at Viktor before reaching out to take his card. “Hello sir, your order was $8.25.”

Viktor was so mesmerized by him, he completely forgot to hold the card out far enough for Yuuri to reach it, and the poor man had to lean out of the window to get it.

“Are you alright, sir?” Yuuri asked politely as he swiped the card and glanced back over at Viktor, who was still staring at him with his jaw dropped.

He snapped out of it then, realizing he probably looked like such an idiot. Of course he would go and make a fool of himself in front of the most gorgeous man to ever walk on this planet, or any planet for that matter. “Ah yes, I’m so sorry. I’ve just had a long day, and got a little distracted.” How could he not get distracted? Although he looked slightly disheveled from working, Yuuri was perfection. He had adorable blue framed glasses, brown eyes that looked like pools of chocolate Viktor could just dive into, jet black hair that looked incredibly soft, slightly rounded cheeks, the cutest nose, and very kissable-looking lips. Yep, perfect. He would never actually stop using that word to describe Yuuri, as there really was no other that fit him better.

Yuuri nodded once in acknowledgement while handing the card back to Viktor. “I’m sorry to hear that. I do hope your day gets better.”

“It just did, about two minutes ago when this window slid open and I saw you,” Vikor informed him, without really thinking before speaking.

Immediately, Yuuri’s cheeks flushed and he turned his gaze downwards so he was no longer making eye contact with Viktor. At that same time, Viktor nearly swooned because Yuuri was too cute for words.

“Are you new here? Before this day, I haven’t had the pleasure of seeing you at this McDonalds, and I come here quite often.”

Another employee handed Yuuri a brown McDonalds bag as he listened to Viktor, which he immediately checked inside to see if the full order was there. “I just started here a few days ago. I’m in my last year of med school, and I needed some extra cash. It’s not the most glamorous job, but it help me pay my bills, so it’s fine.” He turned back to the window with the bag of food in his hand and held it out towards Viktor.

“Med school!? Wow! So you’re beautiful and smart!” Viktor exclaimed while taking the bag from Yuuri. It was a good thing he grabbed it when he did too, because Yuuri practically dropped it when he heard Viktor’s statement.

“Hardly,” he mumbled, after a moment of shocked silence. He walked over to the end of the counter to grab a cup tray for Viktor’s drinks so he could plop them both in it.

“You’re too modest. You should be proud of yourself, not many people can be drop-dead gorgeous, and get through med school too. It’s usually one or the other.”

The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks darkened while he walked over to the window with the tray in his hand and held it out to Viktor. “T-thanks, that’s really kind of you to say…” He paused, leaving the end of the sentence open.  

Viktor quickly got the hint and smiled from ear to ear at Yuuri. “Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov.” He took the tray and placed it on his passenger seat before turning back to the window. “And you’re Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened for a moment in shock before he realized that he was wearing a name tag, then laughed nervously, nodding. “Yeah, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“What school do you attend, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, resting his elbow on the window and his cheek on his hand, his full attention being given to the extraordinary McDonalds employee.

“Harvard, but just for med school. Before that I went to Princeton.”

“Harvard!” Viktor shouted, completely and totally impressed. “That’s fantastic! You’re even smarter than I thought you were! You must be some sort of genius. Are you a genius?”

Yuuri laughed, a deep blush remaining on his cheeks, “I wouldn’t call myself a genius.”

“I would! I would’ve killed a man to get into Harvard for law school! Do you know how competitive they are? Personally, I think they are the top ivy league. Let’s face it, Yale has nothing on them.”

“Well, we are definitely better than Yale,” Yuuri replied, smiling.

As Viktor opened his mouth to speak again, a car horn went off behind him and he frowned. He stuck his head out the window and turned to see an angry looking man pressing his hand to the horn on his car. When Viktor made eye contact with him, he only seemed to get angrier, and hit the car horn again. “Jeez, what a jerk. Doesn’t anyone know patience anymore?”

Yuuri chuckled, shaking his head. “No one is patient on these lines.”

Viktor turned his attention back to Yuuri, his heart leaping after seeing Yuuri’s smile again. He had only taken his eyes off the man for like five seconds, but it was definitely the longest five seconds of his life. It felt like he hadn’t seen Yuuri in a lifetime. “Don’t they realize we are in the middle of a riveting conversation?”

“I guess not,” Yuuri replied, shrugging. “But I’m sadly going to have to ask you to get going because I’m going to get in trouble if the line gets all backed up.”

Frowning, Viktor nodded. This was possibly the saddest moment of his entire life. He couldn’t part with Yuuri yet, he simply couldn’t. They had only just met. “Mind if I come inside?”

“Um..”

“I’m coming inside,” Viktor announced before Yuuri got the chance to actually answer. He waved to Yuuri, then rolled his window up before stepping on the gas and pulling around the fast food restaurant to find a parking space. Moving faster than he had all day, he grabbed his food and his drink tray, then headed inside so he could be blessed with the sight of Yuuri again. From the seat he picked, he had a view of his angel, whose back was turned to Viktor as he dealt with customers at the drive through window.

Viktor ate in silence, waving to Yuuri everytime he turned around and they made eye contact. At first, Viktor’s cheerful waves and big smiles made Yuuri blush, but eventually Yuuri started to laugh at the little interactions, which only made Viktor smile more. He only wished they were closer so he could hear Yuuri laugh, and talk to him again. The distance between them was far too great for his liking.

So as soon as he finished his meal, Viktor marched right up to the counter and moved to the side closest to where the drive through window was located. Before Yuuri even noticed him, another employee who was working the register walked over to him.

“Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?”

Viktor didn’t even look at the person talking to him, he just kept his eyes focused on Yuuri, who was giggling at Viktor’s pure dedication. “Yes, I’d like to get closer to Yuuri please. We were talking before and got rudely interrupted by the car behind me.”

The employee rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, but he is working right now so I can’t do that.”

“But you don’t understand,” Viktor stated in a serious voice, turning his head to the employee, “I  _ have _ to talk to him.”

“Is it a family emergency?” The employee asked, causing Yuuri to laugh a little harder.

“No,” Viktor said while shaking his head, “I just met Yuuri, and we were having such a nice conversation, so I’d like to continue it.”

“Sir, unless you are going to place an order, I’m going to have to ask you to step away from the counter.”

Viktor glanced over at Yuuri, then back at the employee. “Okay fine. I’d like to order a large fry, and some time off for Yuuri so we can chat.”

The man groaned, and Yuuri laughed some more. “Sir, you cannot order time off for Yuuri.”

“Why not?”

“Because you are just a customer, not his boss,” the employee told him, clear annoyance in his voice.

Viktor crossed his arms in a frustrated huff. “I think that’s unfair.”

“How?”

“Be-”

“What’s going on over here?” The manager asked, interrupting Viktor before he could even begin his explanation.

Yuuri’s laughing immediately stopped, and he stiffened up, turning back to the takeout window quickly.

“This guy is trying to order time off for Yuuri,” the employee explained before moving back over to his station at the register to deal with another customer.

Furrowing her brows, the manager looked over at Viktor. “Are you his father or something?”

Viktor brought a hand up over his heart, offended by the notion. “Do I look like I could be his father?”

She looked him up and down, then shrugged. “I mean, you do have the grey hair.”

“It’s platinum!” Viktor called out in defense, running a hand through his hair only a few seconds later to make sure it wasn’t thinning.

At the takeout window, Yuuri had been listening to the whole conversation, and was now having trouble hiding his laughter.

“My mistake, sir,” she said insincerely. “But I am going to have to ask you to please leave my employees alone, they are trying to work.”

“But Yuuri-”

“Is working,” she finished for him, “You can talk to him when he finishes his shift.”

“And what time would that be?”

“Yuuri is scheduled to get off at 3AM today.”

Viktor gasped, and then took a moment to think. On one hand, he would absolutely sit in this McDonalds till 3AM and wait for Yuuri, but on the other hand, he had to get up at 5AM for work so that probably wasn’t the smartest idea. “Any way he can get off earlier?”

The manager frowned, shaking her head.

“But I have to get up early tomorrow!” He puffed out his bottom lip, and opened his eyes wider, trying to give her his best begging face.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Yuuri!” She called, looking towards the takeout window where Yuuri was putting drinks in cup holders.

Yuuri composed himself quickly before turning around, trying hard not to make eye contact with Viktor. “Yes?”

“Can you please give this idiot your number so he stops disrupting the system here?”

Viktor’s eyes lit up, and a smile once again stretched across his face, large and heart-shaped.

Yuuri stood in shock for a moment, his cheeks heating up as his eyes bounced between his manager and Viktor. Eventually, he nodded and grabbed the nearest napkin and pen he could find, quickly scribbling down his number and holding the napkin out to his manager.

She took it, and transferred it to Viktor, who held the napkin like it was the world’s most precious jewel. 

“I’ll call you!” Viktor told him with a wink, bouncing on his toes ever so slightly.

Yuuri’s cheeks only got redder and he nodded again. “I look forward to it,” he replied, which caused Viktor to bounce even more excitedly.

“Bye Yuuri!” He called as he headed towards the door, waving at him. “Bye other McDonalds employees! Bye Yuuri!”

“You already said that!” A disgruntled employee who was flipping burgers called out from the back.

“Bye Viktor,” Yuuri called back through his laughter while watching Viktor leave the restaurant.

After glancing at Yuuri one last time, Viktor headed out the door and back to his car. As soon as he was in the driver's seat with the door closed, he pulled out his phone and inserted the number just given to him. Before driving away, he texted ‘Hellooooo Yuuri! This is Viktor <3,’ purely because he was too eager to wait till he got home. He had a really good feeling about Yuuri, as this was only the beginning of whatever it was they possibly had between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading~ 
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on tumblr - https://viktorlovesyuuri.tumblr.com/
> 
> Im always up for chatting about everyone's favorite ice gays :D Just so you know :P 
> 
> Have an awesome day/night :D


End file.
